


Painkiller

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Bottom Uchiha Shisui, Danzou dies because i hate him, Eye Trauma, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mangekyou Sharingan, No Uchiha Massacre, Shimura Danzou Being an Asshole, Shy Tenzou, Some Plot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Shisui Lives, adorable virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Soulmates AUSoulmates feel each other's pain until they accept each other, and have matching marks on their wrists. Kakashi wasn't that interested in finding his until he feels the blinding pain his soulmate is going through.But how can he help when he doesn't even know their name?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 287





	Painkiller

Kakashi stared at his ceiling. It was late… he  _ should  _ be sleeping. But sometimes, sleep was hard to come by. He stared at his wrist, adorned with the black-rimmed circle, filled with a vibrant red. There were many nights, very similar to this one, when the Anbu had sat watching the soulmate mark on his arm. At one point, he had believed it to be a sharingan. He had believed that maybe Obito could have been his soulmate. He was proven incorrect, of course. Obito's mark  _ had  _ been similar to his, and he was right to be confused. His was circular as well, with a pale silvery color inside of it.

He found out he was wrong on the day of Obito's death, when Rin collapsed with the weight of Obito's pain, grabbing for the boy's hand blindly. Once connected, her yellow circle evolved into a sun, and his into the moon. Kakashi should have known better. 

His real soulmate didn't really go through a lot of pain. Every once in a great while, he would get a twinge of something. For the longest time, he was under the impression his soulmate might even be a  _ civilian _ with the low amount of injuries they had. That changed, of course, when Kakashi was on a mission in Suna. He was delivering a scroll, when he felt the phantom pain in his gut. He identified it as a kunai wound, and wondered if his soulmate would actually recover. 

Part of Kakashi had wondered who it was. Was it worth spending all the time trying to find them? Honestly, with the low amount of injuries they got, it was pretty hard to track them down. They must have been one hell of a ninja, or a desk jockey. 

At one point, he searched frantically. He'll never forget the moment that he tackled Iruka Umino in the mission room to see his mark. His was green, but it was a triangle. Kakashi had a hunch it would turn into a tree. After dodging a large amount of books thrown at his head, he managed to escape the chunin. 

Kakashi sighed, stretching his legs out past the edges of his blanket and springing to his feet. Since he was already awake, he might as well grab a snack or something. 

Kakashi rubbed his eyes as he silently padded down the hallway. He paused next to his couch, peeking over the back to see Tenzo passed out. His young Kohai often slept here, creeping in when Kakashi was asleep or showing up with food for dinner. The older man knew that Tenzo was scared. He had recently found out who his soulmate was, and was absolutely scared shitless. Suddenly, the 19 year old man was lonely, even though he had extensive Root training to overrule that. 

Kakashi understood. Tenzo didn't want to make the connection because he feared his soulmate wouldn't want a nameless, faceless, emotionless Anbu. 

He looked down to his younger teammate, watching as he snored softly, mouth slightly open and pillow clutched to his chest. Kakashi huffed a silent laugh, before catching sight of the small blue triangle on the brunette's wrist. 

Tenzo was absolutely sure Iruka Umino was his soulmate. 

Kakashi had often wondered in the past if Tenzo and he were supposed to be soulmates. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't crushed when he found out it wasn't meant to be. 

Kakashi turned to the fridge and immediately buckled over in pain. Hot fire swarmed through his stomach, like he had been hit with a chakra punch. All the air in his lungs whooshed out, drawing the attention of his friend on the couch. "Senpai?" Tenzo asked quietly. Kakashi waved a hand at him dismissively, forcing himself to stand up straight again. It didn't last long. Fiery pain shot through his left eye, and for a moment, he feared something was wrong with his sharingan. Kakashi cried out sharply, gasping for breath until he calmed himself enough to realize that it was the phantom pain again. Nothing was wrong with  _ him _ . 

"Senpai! What's wrong?" Tenzo called out, off the couch and at his captain's side in an instant. 

Kakashi still felt the pain. It radiated deep into his skull. "I… I think my soulmate might have just lost an eye." He stuttered out, sitting down on the floor and holding his face. 

"Oh." Tenzo replied quietly. "Isn't it going to be weird if he ends up losing the same eye you did?" 

Kakashi gives Tenzo a flat look before putting his hands over his face again. "It's not like that. It feels like it's been  _ ripped out _ ." 

Tenzo doesn't answer, but he places a steady hand on Kakashi's shoulder to ground him. After ten minutes of sitting there in pain, Tenzo helps him move to the couch. 

Kakashi wonders what has happened to his soulmate. He's either gotten away, or has been kidnapped. Otherwise, he would still be getting attacked. Panic grips him in a way he's never felt before. His soulmate was not the type of ninja who received mortal injuries all the time… so what happened? 

Tenzo sat silently with him for the next hour, keeping vigil and remaining near for support in case the worst should happen. 

The silence was broken once more when Kakashi's right eye was enveloped in pain as well. He cried out, the new pain catching him completely off guard. 

"What is it?" Tenzo asked softly, keeping an arm around Kakashi's shoulders. 

"It's… the other eye." Kakashi ground out. This one felt a little different, but not in any way that Kakashi understood, or could find the words for. 

It was several minutes later when his entire body felt like it had been ran over by a herd of cattle. He curled in on himself, wondering just what the hell possibly could have happened. Then… it just  _ stopped.  _ His eyes went wide with panic as he stood straight up.  _ No no no no. this can't be happening! _ Kakashi wanted to go, wanted to run to his soulmate's side and save them. But… he didn't even know their  _ name _ , let alone where he might find them. 

Kakaahi paced around the living room, and Tenzo sat silently, staring at his hands. There was nothing he could say, after all. Nothing to take away the pain of losing someone who had been a part of you for so long. 

A hurried tapping on his window drew his attention. He rushed over, regretting it immediately when he remembered he wasn't wearing a mask.  _ Too late now.  _

He breathed a sigh of relief as he opened the window. Itachi. The young boy would have absolutely  _ no interest  _ in Kakashi's face. 

His relief didn't last long. Itachi's sharingan was activated, spinning with a new pattern Kakashi didn't recognize. A closer look at his younger kohai, and he noticed the blood. 

"Itachi? What happened?" He asked breathlessly. 

"Captain. I need to speak with you on an urgent matter." He said hurriedly, not seeming to mind that Tenzo was present. Itachi explained the coup d'etat that the Uchiha had planned, his cousin Shisui's Mangekyou sharingan abilities, and his untimely demise courtesy of Danzo. Kakashi was speechless. His soulmate was  _ Shisui of the body flicker? _ And he had lost both of his eyes and jumped off a cliff? 

Kakashi tried to compartmentalize that quickly, ever thankful that Tenzo didn't mention anything either. He casually glanced down to his wrist, to the small red circle that probably  _ was  _ supposed to be a sharingan after all. He wondered how long it would be before the mark started to fade away. 

Kakashi didn't wonder for long, because he buckled over once again as all of the pain returned full force. Itachi was extremely confused, not that Tenzo and Kakashi understood it really, either. Kakashi searched his mind for an answer, for  _ any  _ explanation that would make this whole situation make any sense.  _ Shisui wasn't dead _ . Maybe… maybe he had been knocked unconscious by the fall? 

"Itachi." Kakashi growled out. "Take us to where Shisui jumped. He's still alive." 

Itachi trusted his captain, and didn't ask any unnecessary questions before immediately transporting them outside. It took three jumps to get there, and Tenzo flashed down to the bottom of the cliffside, searching diligently while Kakashi keeled over in pain. 

"Captain?" Itachi asked curiously. 

"Go. I'm fine. Go find him." Kakashi managed to say through gritted teeth. How Shisui had even managed to reach Itachi in such pain… he didn't know. The man had to have a hell of a pain tolerance. Though Kakashi supposed he would need it if he was going to be the silver-haired man's soulmate. 

He stopped that train of thought immediately. How is it that he didn't even  _ consider  _ connecting with Shisui? All it would take was for them to acknowledge each other as soul mates, and the pain would stop. Part of Kakashi considered it, but the other part of him knew that everyone close to him died. 

A flash of chakra and his teammates were back, carrying a limp body between the two of them. They set him down on the ground, his wet body shaking and covered in blood. Tenzo started drying him with his cloak, trying to warm the man up as best he could. Kakashi stepped forward slowly, watching as Shisui barely moved. He had to be awake, because Kakashi still felt his pain so vividly. 

When he got close enough, his breath caught. Even without his eyes, Shisui was beautiful. The black wavy hair framed his place perfectly, and his jawline was something Kakashi would have drooled over in different circumstances. 

"Let's get him to the hospital." Kakashi spoke seriously. 

  
  


~

Shisui regained consciousness slowly. He opened his eyes, even though he knew it wouldn't do any good. To his surprise, his right eye was intact. He blinked slowly, his vision a bit blurry still. He wasn't in pain at the moment, so they must have him pretty doped up. He couldn't help but be disappointed. He was supposed to be dead at the bottom of the river. Danzo would never stop coming for him. Not after this. 

He hid a wince as pain flashed across his shoulder. His soulmate was in battle, apparently. Over the years, Shisui had become accustomed to the pain his soulmate offered. Somewhere, deep down, he felt he deserved it. After his entire genin team had died, he was  _ constantly  _ used for his Kotoamatsukami. Shisui had always felt that maybe the pain was karma. Maybe having a soulmate that was constantly in mortal danger was his way of making up for what he has done. He sighed, looking around the room and making eye-contact with a brunette in the corner. He vaguely recognized the chakra signature as the other kid on Itachi's Anbu squad. 

"Why am I here?" He choked out, hoping that this kid had a good answer. 

"Itachi went to our captain for help. I just happened to be there." He answered easily. 

"Where is Itachi?" Shisui asked worriedly, feeling an awful slash across his stomach that he hid masterfully. 

"Itachi and Senpai are dealing with the traitors. They went to the Sandaime and have taken a team to deal with Danzo." The brunette offered. Shisui wondered if his soulmate was part of the team fighting Danzo, and also wondered if they would even make it out alive. 

"How come you didn't go too?" Shisui asked, noticing the man looking at the small blue circle on his wrist. Did he know? Honestly, Shisui would be shocked if he didn't. Getting both eyes taken out wasn't exactly painless. 

"Our captain doesn't like me being around Danzo. And someone needed to stay and protect you." 

"Who are you?" He asked, wondering if the younger kid would even give him an answer. He wasn't in uniform, but he was still clearly Anbu. 

"My name is Tenzo." He answered simply. 

They chatted for another few minutes before Itachi flashed into the room. He was covered in blood, but appeared to have only minor injuries. He held up a hand, showing Shisui the tiny glass jar that held his left eye. 

"You did it?" Shisui announced breathlessly, and Itachi nodded. 

"Any injuries?" Tenzo asked worriedly. 

"No casualties on our side. Danzo, however, is dead. Captain, Hawk, Bear, and Boar all have injuries." Itachi announced seriously. 

The door opened and the Sandaime and an Anbu filed in. The Anbu held his stomach, and Shisui lost his breath. Was that him? 

He took off his mask, and Shisui recognized him as Kakashi Hatake. 

"Senpai, you're injured." Tenzo spoke, concern evident for his captain. "Does it hurt?" 

Kakashi looked to his kohai. "Of course it hurts."

Tenzo turned to Shisui with furrowed brows, and it finally clicked. Kakashi was his soulmate, and Tenzo knew. The younger boy was just confused by his high pain tolerance. He decided to just address the elephant in the room. "I have a high pain tolerance." He said with a shrug. 

"You knew?" Kakashi asked vaguely. Shisui shook his head. "I figured it out when I saw your injuries." 

Kakashi moved forward slowly, and Shisui couldn't help but wonder about him. Kakashi Hatake? His soulmate? No doubt the man was attractive, but they didn't even  _ know  _ each other. How could this be right? 

He was smart. He could figure this out. Most things about the Anbu captain were common knowledge. Kakashi had lost his dad when he was very young. Shisui's dad had passed away when he was six. Both of Kakashi's teammates died, one of which he blamed himself for heavily. Shisui would never quit blaming himself for the death of his genin team or his jounin Sensei. From what he heard, Kakashi also blamed himself for  _ his  _ sensei's death during the kyuubi attack. He huffed a silent laugh thinking about it. Kakashi tilted his head curiously, not wanting to break the silence as Shisui laid it all out in his head. Both of them, Kakashi of the sharingan and Shisui of the body flicker… lean, fast, killing machines with the sharingan, survivor's guilt, and childhood trauma. Both of them were so insanely fucked up, and would sacrifice themselves in a heartbeat for the village. The realization brought a smile to his face. They were almost the same person when laid out on paper. 

"What are you smiling about?" Kakashi asked, a strange fondness in his voice. 

Shisui chuckled a small amount. "I think I just figured out why we're soulmates." 

Kakashi grunted an answer, and stumbled forward to kneel by Shisui's bed. He reached his hand out shakily, and Shisui responded by moving his forward too. Their arms connected, and an intense warmth spread through his bones, erasing the phantom pain in his shoulder and his stomach, and filling him with a sense of ease. He looked down, spotting his bright blue circle, now adorned with even brighter blue highlights to turn it into a ball of lightning. 

Kakashi's pale wrist had a bright red circle, filled with orange and yellow accents to turn it into a ball of fire. Shisui smiled, flicking his one eye over to see Kakashi staring at the marks fondly as well. 

"You know, I always thought it was going to turn into a sharingan." Kakashi mused softly, his breathing a little unsteady as he was undoubtedly in some serious pain still. 

"But you didn't even know it was me." Shisui answered quietly, still content and smiling at his new soulmate. 

Kakashi laughed a little. "Honestly? At first I thought it was going to be Obito." 

Shisui's eyebrows raised thinking about his crazy cousin. "You two would have probably been a good match." 

Kakashi huffed in amusement. "Maybe. But I think  _ this  _ will be much better." 

Shisui smiled happily, squeezing Kakashi's hand with as much strength as he could muster.

  
  


~

Kakashi and Shisui sat on a bench across the street from Ichiraku's. Ever since they had accepted each other two weeks ago, Kakashi had a hard time letting go of Shisui's hand. He sighed softly, tracing the ball of lightning inside his boyfriend's wrist. Both of them watched silently as Tenzo introduced himself to Iruka Umino across the street. After seeing Kakashi and Shisui so happy, Tenzo managed to find enough courage to speak with his  _ own  _ soulmate… so long as Kakashi and Shisui went with him. 

They sat uncomfortable silence, watching as Tenzo twiddled his thumbs and awkwardly introduced himself. After a minute or two, Tenzo showed him his wrist, and Iruka's jaw dropped. Kakashi couldn't hear what they were saying, but he hoped Tenzo would get a happy ending. 

Iruka stood up, taking Tenzo's wrist in hand, and watched what Kakashi assumed was their symbols evolving. He threw both of his arms over Tenzo's shoulders enthusiastically, almost knocking Tenzo off his feet. The school teacher claimed Tenzo's mouth, and backed him into the wall of the ramen stand. 

"Whoa." Shisui said sharply. "Looks like it's going…  _ well. _ "

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow in shock. Iruka was so…  _ forward.  _ Maybe that was exactly what a shy person like Tenzo needed. 

Iruka and Tenzo were getting a little crazy for being out in public, both of them running hands all over the other. Tenzo finally broke the kiss, forming the sign for a transportation jutsu, both of them disappearing in a swirl of leaves. 

Kakashi just stared at the now empty ramen stand, his jaw slack with surprise. 

"Wow." Shisui said quietly, drawing Kakashi's attention back to his beautiful black eyes. The Uchiha smirked a little. "You know… Tenzo is  _ totally  _ going to lose his virginity before us." 

Kakashi didn't respond. He looked into those deep eyes, the ones that saw everything. The first time he had seen Shisui with both of them, he had vowed to protect him, to always be there. He smiled, knowing Shisui would still see it under the mask. "Maybe we should do something about that." 

Shisui flashed a bright smile, flickering them away in a jutsu effortlessly, without using any signs. Kakashi could only dream of having that type of control, and could easily see where Shisui got his nickname. They landed in Shisui's bedroom, deep within the Uchiha district that was still tense after Shisui had defused any plans of a coup. 

Shisui jumped up into Kakashi's pale arms, wrapping his legs around Kakashi's slim hips, pulling his mask down, and claiming his mouth for a kiss. His heart fluttered, happy to have the Uchiha securely in his arms. They had already made-out plenty. They had even jerked each other off… but they hadn't gone any farther than that. Amazingly, both of them were virgins. (Just because you  _ had  _ a soulmate, didn't mean you were going to wait around forever.) 

Kakashi spun around and dumped Shisui on the bed, the raven-haired man laughing the whole way down. Kakashi caught his throat, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses from under his ear down to his collarbone. Shisui gasped softly, twisting his fingers through Kakashi's silver hair. 

Kakashi paused, trying to think before they got too carried away. "Uh… Shisui?" 

"Yeah?" Shisui answered breathily, moving his hips softly against Kakashi's. 

"Who…" Kakashi started, before flushing with embarrassment. 

"I can be on the bottom." Shisui answered with a knowing smile. "I mean… I've at least played around with that before. That's why I brought us to  _ my  _ place." He replied, reaching over to dig through his bedside drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube, and Kakashi's eyebrows rose. 

Shisui watched him with a cheeky smile, and the other man couldn't do anything except return one of his own. They both laughed, stripping each other of their clothes enthusiastically. Shisui's body was perfect, down to the very few scars he actually had. (After all, you can't leave scars on something you can't catch.) Every muscle Kakashi kissed twitched in anticipation as he made his way down the pale body. He kissed a path around slim hips, and paused when he reached Shisui's navel. 

"So… where do I start?" Kakashi asked curiously. Shisui handed him the lube, and Kakashi still just sat there waiting. 

"Someone who reads as much  _ porn  _ as you do shouldn't have so many questions." Shisui said with a snicker. 

Kakashi blushed brightly. "It's  _ romance _ . It's not a step by step guide. They skip over certain things that I'm  _ guessing  _ are rather important." 

Shisui rolled his eyes with a smile, and relented, giving Kakashi instructions on how to stretch him properly. 

Kakashi had two fingers inside Shisui's body when he found his prostate. The Uchiha cried out sharply, his toes curling and hips moving of their own accord. He arched his back, desperately seeking more contact on the wonderful bunch of nerves, and Kakashi gave it to him. He twisted his fingers, making sure to stretch the tight ring of muscle, but always returning back to the wonderful spot that made Shisui yell out profanities. 

They were already sweaty, and Shisui was almost ethereal in this state, absolutely gorgeous in the way his body moved and his face flushed red. Kakashi couldn't have gotten any luckier, and thanked his lucky stars for every breath the man still was able to take. 

After three fingers, Shisui was begging,  _ moaning  _ for Kakashi to take the next step. How could he deny a request falling from those lovely pink lips when it sounded like  _ that _ . 

Kakashi removed his fingers, lubed himself up generously, and lined his throbbing erection up to Shisui's stretched hole. 

"Are you ready?" He asked in a whisper, and Shisui nodded frantically. Kakashi pushed in slowly, careful not to hurt Shisui and his tight, virgin hole. They both gasped loudly, and Kakashi struggled to keep himself calm and not shove himself in completely. Shisui was warm and  _ so, so tight _ , and Kakashi couldn't think about anything other than the fact that he wanted  _ more.  _ He continued his slow motion, pressing in until he was completely sheathed in Shisui's tight heat. 

_ "Oh, fuck." _ Shisui moaned softly, his fingers digging into Kakashi's shoulders. 

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked, panting with the effort to remain still. 

Shisui nodded, using his arms to pull the other man down for a kiss, shoving his tongue through Kakashi's lips. 

Kakashi rocked his hips forward experimentally, stealing all of Shisui's breath away. 

He pulled back, knowing he was dragging himself along the nerves inside of Shisui, and then pushed in quickly, setting a nice pace as he finally started to thrust continuously. Shisui's moans and mewls were beautiful, his lovely voice loud enough that Kakashi was glad they weren't in his apartment. 

Shisui was so unbelievably tight, that Kakashi wasn't sure he would be able to make it long. He reached down, gripping Shisui's neglected erection and pumping in time with his thrusts. Shisui was out of it, scratching Kakashi's back and crying out sharply. 

Kakashi wasn't surprised when Shisui exploded streams of white over his hand, but he wasn't prepared for Shisui to tighten up around him like a vice, forcing him to finish with a loud groan, spilling himself inside of his boyfriend. 

He waited a minute before pulling out, dropping himself down to the mattress on his side. 

Shisui sighed loudly. "Is sex  _ always  _ that awesome? Or am I  _ just that good _ ?" 

Kakashi laughed. "Pretty sure  _ I  _ did all the work." 

Shisui turned his head and kissed Kakashi's forehead. "Yeah. I suppose you did. I'll have to step up my game next time."

Kakashi smiled, happy to think about the fact that there would always be a  _ next time.  _

~

It was five hours later, when they were spending time in Kakashi's apartment, that Tenzo knocked on the door. Kakashi opened it to see his Kohai, blushing profusely with his hair messy. Iruka was standing a couple feet behind him, trying to act like he wasn't nervous visiting Kakashi's apartment for the first time. 

Kakashi stepped to the side, inviting them inside silently. Tenzo filed in, dragging Iruka inside by his hand. Shisui was drinking coffee on the couch, only wearing a pair of red shorts. (He had been naked right up until the knock on the door.)

"Senpai, I wanted to apologize for leaving like I did. It was rude of me to do that." Tenzo said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

Kakashi looked them over with a knowing smile, causing both brunettes to blush deeper. "That's quite alright, Tenzo. You had more…  _ pressing  _ things to take care of."

"Oh kami, don't say it like  _ that."  _ Iruka mumbled. 

Shisui popped up from the couch, reaching out a hand for Iruka. "I'm Shisui Uchiha, it's nice to meet you." 

Iruka smiled at him. "Iruka Umino."

Kakashi moved to introduce himself, but Iruka narrowed his eyes. "Don't think that I've forgotten about that little  _ incident _ , Kakashi Hatake. You never apologized for that." 

It was Kakashi's turn to blush. "Er… sorry, Iruka. I should have just asked instead of tackling you." 

Iruka finally reached out a hand, and Kakashi shook it readily. He couldn't have Tenzo's soulmate mad at him. "Apology accepted." The chunin replied. 

"Can we see them?" Shisui asked, gesturing to their wrists. The new couple showed them happily, Iruka's shaping into a tree and Tenzo's morphing into a jumping dolphin. 

"I'm happy for you, Tenzo." Kakashi said with a smile, throwing an arm around his kohai's shoulder. But since he was never satisfied with just being nice, he placed a loud masked kiss to the side of Tenzo's head. Shisui and Iruka both laughed as Tenzo wiped his head, and Kakashi couldn't have been happier to embarrass his Kohai some more. 

The new couple excused themselves, leaving Shisui and Kakashi alone again. They laid down on the couch together, Kakashi on his back and Shisui between his legs and on his chest. His fingers played with soft black curls, and he couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Shisui was perfect. 

Kakashi would Thank Itachi until the end of time, because if he hadn't shown up at Kakashi's place that night… Shisui would have died on the riverbank. For the rest of his life, he would cherish every second he had with this wonderful man. Shisui looked up to him with those beautiful eyes, the ones that were literally ripped from his head, and Kakashi thanked anyone and everything for this moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the first story I've ever managed to write where Kakashi and Tenzo don't get together. Hooray! 
> 
> It was more difficult than you think. Now I need to write another Kakayama soulmate au to make myself feel better. 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
